The Collectors
The Collectors is the second episode of the ''Logan's Run'' television series. It first aired 23 September 1977. It was written by James Schermer and directed by Alexander Singer. The first regular episode of the show looked a lot better than the pilot did. Randy Powell was strangely absent. The actors still seemed a bit stiff, but then again this was only one of their early encounters with another civilization. This episode also features most of the Don Post masks made for the 1977 Halloween season excluding the Star Wars masks. Summary In the blazing heat of the desert, the Solarcraft has broken down and Rem is trying to repair it. Logan is watching Rem under the Solarcraft. Jessica comes out of the craft. Jessica thinks that it could not get hotter. Rem informs her that the sun has not reached its zenith and it will get hotter over the next two hours. Rem informs then that it will take a while. Logan worries about the water supply. Rem complains about how they are always having to stop for this and that. Rem suggests that they both take a walk and look for an oasis in the desert. While walking Logan recalls how when they first left the city of domes they found water just over a ridge. Shown on a monitor someone is watching them. The male voice (John, the Protector) wants their every wish fulfilled. Reaching the top of the rise Logan and Jessica do find an oasis with a waterfall. They both see it so Logan is not dreaming. They run back and tell Rem that they have found water. Then they run back over the rise. It does indeed appear to be an oasis. They dive into the water clothes and all. They are still being watched. Climbing out of the water Jessica is amused by the beautiful birds enjoying the good life in the oasis. Jessica ponders that this could be sanctuary. As she does this they meet Karen 4 another runner from the city of domes. Karen has heard about Logan. Karen tells them they have arrived in Sanctuary. Karen even knows Rem's name, but she wants to take Logan and Jessica to meet the Protector. They arrive an an idyllic looking bunch of structures floating on the water. They are greeted at the door by the Protector and Joanna. Logan and Jessica are welcomed. The area is filled with runners. Logan and Jessica are led to their rooms by Karen. Back in the desert Rem is still working on the solar craft wishing that all machines could be as efficient as androids. Logan is wondering why it seems to be exactly like it was back in the city of domes. Jessica (now wearing a blue/green outfit) is confused by Logan's operation of a visual book. Logan points out that it is the same book he was reading back in the City of Domes. Jessica thinks that is good as now he can finish it. Logan points out that it is still open to the same page he was reading when they escaped. Jessica wonders if another runner named Martin made it to Sanctuary. As she wonders this martin marches through the door. Jessica is overjoyed. Logan is skeptical. A bit of back story is revealed as to how Logan let Martin go back in the city. This is when Jessica and the other runners first started watching Logan. Watching on a screen Joanna seems to be delighted with the progress of the couple, but the protector notices that Logan is skeptical of what is going on. Back in the desert Rem has finally finished his repairs. He calls for Logan and Jessica but they do not answer. He puts his tools away. He then sets out looking for them. he crosses the rise calling their names. At the top he is greeted by a different sight than Logan and Jessica. There is no waterfall. Only desert! Rem descends the ridge and pulls out a odd tool which he uses to track Logan and Jessica. Jessica and Martin are reliving old times. Jessica notices that Martin has not aged a bit. Logan begins to grill Martin with questions. Like why if he escaped four years ago he has not aged a day. Martin replies that maybe that is what Sanctuary does for you. Logan is even more skeptical. Logan thinks that Jessica and Martin have a lot to talk about so he decides to go have a look around. Martin tells Logan to leave his weapon as he will not need it in Sanctuary. Logan points out that he might as he is still wearing the uniform as a Sandman. Logan thinks there is something terribly wrong. Martin asks Jessica about her and Logan. Jessica is not sure about her and Logan. Martin says that it will take time. Logan walks down a series of corridors looking for signs that something is wrong. He finds an entrance to a cave. He walks though but the walls close behind him. It is dark and he is confronted by laughing voices. Logan pulls his gun but it is torn from his hands as the voices are revealed to be the faces of laughing Sandmen. The Sandmen torment him. The Sandmen tell him he is back in the city of domes. They close in for the kill but Logan suddenly finds himself back in the hallway with his weapon in his belt. He still hears the voices of the Sandmen and he speeds down a hallway. at the end he finds a latch and opens a door to a green room. Inside is an airlock and a green mist which makes him choke. He is confronted by two hooded figures who tell him he can not breathe in their atmosphere. Being monitored on the screen Joanna and the Protector compare notes on Logan and Jessica and their reactions to what is going on. The Protector orders that Logan be taken back to his quarters. They both admire the specimens. The Protector does not want to leave just yet as he wants to make sure they have the best that the planet has to offer. Rem is confronted by Logan and Jessica who tell him they have found sanctuary. Rem follows the couple. Joanna wonders why they should bother with Rem. Their scientists can learn all they need to from Logan and Jessica. The Protector wants to study Rem as both Jessica and Logan hold him is such high regard. Joanna tells the protector that their orders were to take only to samples of the dominant species from each planet. The Protector tells Joanna that Rem, if he does not live to to their standards, can be disposed of. The fake Logan and Jessica arrive at the top of the ridge and share their delight with Rem. Rem only sees rocks but shares in the beauty of the sight of Sanctuary with the fake Logan and Jessica. Logan awakes back in his apartment. He can not remember how he got back. Jessica is concerned. Logan can only remember a bit of what happened. He does remember the gas and the creature. Logan notices his weapon is gone. Logan drinks some water. Logan remembers having his weapon when he got away from the Sandmen. Logan realizes nothing is impossible in this place. Logan wants to talk to Martin. They get in an argument with Jessica about Martin. Jessica is mad at Logan she thinks about throwing something at Logan and a water pitcher flies across the room and smashes on the wall near Jessica. Logan is starting to figure things out. Logan thinks their minds are being manipulate and what they are thinking is becoming real. They have a flashback to earlier in the same episode as they found the oasis. And another flashback to when they met the other runners. All of it seems to make sense now. Logan asks Jessica to think about Martin, and he appears. He does not use the door but appears out of thin air. Jessica asks where Martin came from. he tells them the he never left. Logan and Jessica confront Martin with the fact that they are leaving. Jessica thinks martin away. Jessica now wonder why someone would manipulate their minds. Just then Rem arrives. They are skeptical about the arrival of Rem. Rem tells them how he was not fooled by the illusions. Rem tells them that they actually on a space ship from another solar system. Two runners show up and take Rem away. Logan and Jessica are confused. Rem arrives in the control/monitoring room where he meets Joanna and the Protector. Rem is impressed. The protector introduces himself as John. The Protector asks rem why he is so hard to control when Logan and Jessica are so easily manipulated. Rem feeds them a line about how inferior they both are. They are a lower form of life. He keeps them around as pets. He tells them how they are not representative of the species. The protector wonders if Rem is easy to destroy. Rem and the Protector walk to the cage where Logan was overcome by the gas. Rem goes in and meets the inhabitants. They seem quite nice. They are learning to adapt to the Earth atmosphere. They can not escape due to the atmosphere. They would not live long. Rem goes out. The Protector is surprised. Back in the apartment Jessica is worried about how long Rem has been gone. Logan can not open the door. Logan and Jessica decide to turn their weapon against the aliens. Logan wishes for his gun back and it appears in his hand. Logan can not wish himself outside the door. Logan and Jessica rearrange the entire room so that they will open the door so they can escape. A series of objects on strings flying across the screen. Karen and Joanna are waiting for the molecular scan of Rem. But on the screen Logan and Jessica are beginning to show some spirit. Karen is confused about why they reached this level so soon. Joanna, thinking they are just pets, feels that it must be something to do with their separation from Rem. She sends some guards to the apartment before they can hurt themselves. Logan and Jessica are having fun. The door opens and Logan freezes the two guards and they escape. Logan and Jessica are being looked for by guards. They hide. The Protector has something he wants to show to Rem. he leads him down the corridor were all the cages are. He introduces them to the various specimens. He explains that they are looking to expand the empire of Kathorla. They are looking for new worlds to colonize. They are probing for the fatal defects allowing them to conquer each world in turn. Rem tries to convince the Protector to leave them behind. Karen finally gets the profile. She does not believe it. The Protector arrives with Rem and Joanna hands the profile to John. He confronts Rem with the fact that their trip to earth worthwhile. They know he is an android. He asks if Rem is nothing but a machine. Rem is upset at being compared to a machine. Rem agrees that he is not human but threatens to self destruct. However the Protector points out that he would not do that as he is too fond of Logan and Jessica. The Protector decides to take Rem along but wonders where Logan and Jessica are. Karen points out that she sent some guards to collect them. The Protector goes to the observation screen and tunes Logan and Jessica in, but they see only the frozen guards. The Protector declares that they have an alien breakout and that the ship should be secured. In the confusion Rem sneaks out. Guards scramble around looking for Logan and Jessica. Rem hides inside the gas filled room. The guards look inside each cell. Rem hides and the guards leave. One of the guards grabs Jessica and then the other takes the weapon away from Logan. Logan and Jessica are both taken to see the Protector and Joanna. They have turned off the ability for Logan and Jessica to use their minds as a weapon. They are still looking for Rem. Back in the gas filled cell Rem is talking to the two friendly aliens when the guards come in with masks and lead him out. Back in the control room Rem arrives. The protector orders that they be taken to their normal cage where they will spend the return trip to their home planet. The Protector orders that the home planet be contacted. Karen goes to do this task. The protector leaves with the guards and Rem, Logan, Jessica, and Joanna. They are escorted down the long corridor. As they pass the gas filled cell Rem opens the door and the aliens jump out and grab the Protector and Joanna and drag them inside. They guards are taken by surprise. by Logan who knocks one out and by Rem who simply holds ones hand to the wall. Logan stuns him. Inside the gas filled chamber Joanna and John are choking to death. They then revert to their true forms. They are wearing burlap outfits with blue jewels and wearing more Don Post masks. Logan, Jessica and rem run down the corridor opening the cages and freeing all the aliens. All are wearing Don Post masks. Karen is still trying to contact their home planet when she is surprised by Logan. Logan instructs her to tell them that they can not escape Earth's gravity and are crashing. When she does so he then shoots the communication panel. Rem is talking to the friendly aliens. He is bidding them goodbye. They will eventually return home using the space craft. The captors are now locked in the cells. Their own cell is no longer a prison but their home. Back at the solarcraft Logan is making comments about Rem thinking of them as his pets. Rem tells his pet not to be silly. They drive off to face another adventure. Category:Series Category:Logan's Index